


welcome home (i've come home)

by thesunthatshines



Series: febuwhump but make it dream centric [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunthatshines/pseuds/thesunthatshines
Summary: Dream's been in the prison for months when Sapnap and George finally visit him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: febuwhump but make it dream centric [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 395





	welcome home (i've come home)

_ The server was finally together as a family _ , he thought ruefully with a bitter smile. His cell was cold and lonely, but he got what he wanted in the end. 

When he made this server, he made it with his friends in mind. And sitting alone, weak and vulnerable after months of being in this small obsidian box, he knows deep down that this is what had to be done.

But he can’t say that he wishes there was a different outcome - preferable where he was apart of the family as well, where he received the love and affection from those who he had called friends. 

But - no, it had to be done. They had to lock him up in the cell, just like how they needed a villain so he became their villain.

For them, he would do anything.

  
  
  


George wishes he had never come to this god forbidden cell.

He had finally gone to the cell after months of aching loneliness settling in his bones, months of instinctively reaching out to his left where Dream would always be.

Months of ignoring the churning feeling in his gut, screaming that something was wrong.

_ Something  _ **_was_ ** _ wrong,  _ he thought horrified as he stared at the body of his best friend. Beside him, Sapnap was staring as well, shock evident in his body.

“...Dream?” He whispers, stepping forward cautiously. The body twitched - the only sign of life George needed before he was racing towards his friend, dropping down to his knees. He turned him over, gasping at the injuries around his friend’s body. Several burn marks, bruises and cuts littered his body and he feels the tears spring to his eyes.

How did they let it get so bad?

There’s a sharp intake of breath above him and then, “George,”. He glances up at Sapnap, whose face is pinched in concern and confusion. He motions for George to look at the corner of the room.

Dream’s shattered mask.

It’s not that hard to put two and two together when some of the masks’ shards still have blood, either dripping off them or dried.

“Dream,” He chokes, wrapping his arms around the limp body. The figure doesn’t so much as twitch at the movement or the sound of Sapnaps’ knees hitting the ground. “Wake up for me, please, please,” He begs, gently shaking the other.

“Dream, come on,” Sapnap starts, shaking the others’ arm when the other doesn’t move.

“That’s it, just a bit more, then you’ll be with us, yeah?” George breathes as Dream twitches and moves slightly.

“What’s...h’p’ning?” Dream mumbles, exhaustion clear in his voice.

George doesn’t say anything, but he does sob as he clutches his best friend tighter to him. It makes his heartache as he feels the skin and bones that Dream was reduced to - a stark contrast to the lithe, but the muscular form of Dream.

“I’m sorry - we shouldn’t have put you in here,” George sobs out. He feels shaky fingers card through his hair - and wow, does he feel like shit, even now, Dream is comforting him.

“Wasn't…. your fault…” Dream speaks quietly as he clutches Sapnap’s hand.

“What happened, Dream? Did someone do this to you?” Sapnap forces out, gaze turning cold at the thought of someone from the SMP doing this to his friend. He knew some select people who wouldn’t think twice about hurting the world owner. 

“Lava… felt warm…” Dream trails off, eyes unfocused before focusing again. “Felt like your hugs,” he whispers to Sapnap, eyes sad. “Missed...you,” he struggles to get out.

“Oh, Dream,” Sapnap whispers, tears gathering in his eyes. “I’m here now, yeah? I’m sorry for leaving you, I’ll never do it again, okay?” 

“And... and your cuts and bruises, Dream? What happened to them?” George questions hesitantly. 

“...needed to feel something...after...after lava stopped me from..feeling…” Dream breathes, feeling pained from just speaking.

“Okay,” George says, calm and calculating. “It-it’s okay, we’ll get out of here and we’ll live alone, far far away from the rest of the SMP, yeah?” He asks.

“Would like that,” Dream murmurs, a small smile playing on his lips before his eyes slip close again. 

“Sap, call Sam in here and tell him Dream’s coming with us,” George orders as he clutches Dream to his form. The ebony-haired man nods and within minutes of leaving, he’s back again - Sam in tow, a stormy look on his face. 

“How could you let it get this bad, Sam?!” Sapnap snarls as shock overtake Sam’s face. “You’re the fucking warden! How did this happen to him?!”

“I...Dream?” Sam asks softly, approaching the other. George lets him get close, eyes wary and ready to pounce at any moment. 

“Sammy,” Dream slurs, head lolling to the side, hitting George’s chest. “Wasn’t your fault,” 

“No… Dream, I’m sorry - I knew what you were doing to yourself, yet I turned a blind eye,” Sam chokes, feeling two sets of eyes snap to him - the pure unadulterated rage making him wince. “I was just so angry at you, you told me all about Tommy, and everything that’s happened - I was so mad, I’m so so sorry,” He apologises, taking Dream’s hand in his. George looks ready to snap at him when Dream speaks again.

“Wasn’t your fault,” he says. “I wanted you guys to-to be a family, and you… needed a villain,” he coughs, his entire body rattling. “it just happened to me,” he rasps, squeezing Sam’s hand tight. “With Tommy… I-I didn’t mean to do it, it-it wasn’t even me,” He pleads, tears gathering in his eyes. “I had to watch- had to watch Nightmare,” he spits out the name, disgust rolling off him in waves. “manipulated him - that- it’s why I made you build this prison out of obsidian, he can’t get through to me when I’m surrounded by obsidian, which is how I could break my mask,” he explains but George is more concerned about the paleness of his friend.

The three exchange looks as Dream falls back asleep.

Dream was wrongfully put in prison.

  
  
  


It’s hours later when Dream is settled into his bed at George’s house that George feels the anger.

Angry at everyone on the SMP, angry at Tommy, at Quackity, at Sam. Angry at Sapnap and himself. Angry at Dream who didn’t tell anyone what he had been going through for the past few  _ years.  _

It’s in the early hours of the morning, as he and Sapnap sit at the kitchen counter that they agree on one thing.

They will right this wrong.

  
  
  


It’s a day or two later when Dream wakes up. 

He’s swamped in Sapnap’s hoodie, a stark contrast to a few months before. George sees him shuffle out of the room, exhaustion lining his figure. George stands instantly, gaining the attention of Sapnap who’s in the kitchen.

“Dream!” He exclaims as he moves forward to the blonde-haired boy. He wraps his arm around the younger, feeling no resistance. Dream welcomes the affection, falling into it easily. “How are you feeling?” He asks as Sapnap takes his turn in hugging Dream. The two moves onto the couch and George settles next to Dream - effectively squishing him in between the two

“I’m feeling better,” Dream smiles shyly, cuddling hesitantly into Sapnap’s side - brightening when Sapnap wraps an arm around him.

George smiles as he watches them, knowing better than to disturb the two childhood best friends.

“Thank you,” Dream speaks up, glancing at his two best friends. “For...For getting me out there,”

They both stiffen at the mention of the prison.

“It was the least we could do,” Sapnap exclaims. “You- It was inhumane, you should’ve seen yourself, Dream,” He chokes, feeling an onslaught of tears gathering at his eyes. A few fall and he sniffles, remembering the image of his best friend in that goddamn prison.

Dream lets out a small pained sound at the sight of Sapnap’s tears and wipes them away softly, whispering a soft apology.

“Don’t,” George says harshly and softens as Dream flinches. “Sorry - but, don’t… don’t apologise, Dream. We put you in there, and we wouldn’t have known the state you were in if we didn’t visit you,” He explains regretfully.

They both allow Dream to pull them into a hug, the familiarity of it all warming their hearts and chasing away the cold that had been settled there for so long. 

“I missed you,” Dream whispers, allowing the tears to leak out of his eyes. “It was so lonely in there, and I missed you and I hoped every day that you would visit but you never did and-” he hiccups pitifully. “I just really missed you guys,” he sobs as Sapnap and George cry with him.

“We won’t let you get taken away every again, yeah?” Sapnap sobs out as he clutches onto Dream like a lifeline.

“You’ll stay with us, where you belong,” George says resolutely.

“I won’t leave again.” Dream promises as he pulls back, giving them both a watery smile.

“Welcome home,”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 on Valentine's Day let's goooo
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one! this is smth reoccurring in my works but I get a lot of my titles from songs LMAO
> 
> Day 4 out soon hopefully!!!!!


End file.
